


Live It. Love It. Lust It.

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lapdance, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: AU where Ren goes to a strip club called The Velvet Room. As his first time there, he notices a confident woman and falls in lust with her right away.Anonymous Commission
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Live It. Love It.

It was Ren’s first time in a strip club. He was expecting loud music, sad women twirling on a poll trying to make a living, and a group of sleazy old men grabbing whatever flesh they could get a grip on.And to be fair, there was some of that all over. However, this club was fancier than most of the others. It was cleaner than he was expected, and while the lights were dim when not on the stage, they kept the music classy and the women seemed to be generally glad to be there. Everything was a nice shade of dark blues, fitting for a place called “Velvet Room.” The club wasn’t crowded either, most were younger men being at least somewhat respectful whenever a woman strutted by. 

Ren was alone that night, having been dared to go by some of his friends, but he wasn’t lonely in the least. Taking a seat near the middle of the stage, he had already gotten out his wallet, figuring that it would be a good idea should someone pretty come out for a dance. The last stripper was coming off and doing her rounds, her fluffy hair and large breasts bouncing as she was pulled aside for a private show. Settling down in his seat, Ren wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he sat on them while the announcer spoke into the mic, “That’s a wrap for Noir everyone! Remember that she’s willing to do a lot for a smile. Next up, it's the latex dominatrix, the red beauty, Panther!”

The first glimpse Ren saw of Panther had him sit up immediately. Flipping one of her blonde ponytails aside, the most beautiful woman Ren had ever seen walked confidently to the middle of her stage. The luscious woman started to bend over, her breast spilling out of her tight white V-neck. The denim shorts she had were unbuttoned, straining against her full, tight ass cheeks. There was a hint of red peeling out, and when she bent over during her show, Ren could feel himself tighten a bit as he stared. Ann gave him a wink as she continued her strut along the platform.

The music picked up a bit as Ann started to wave her arms around to gain everyone’s attention. It worked, because all eyes were on her. There was something about the attractive woman that made everyone take a gander. Even the other women started to watch, with Noir flipping her lapdance on a customer over, so that she could watch as well, not that the man she was with was complaining.

Ann got to the center and smiled before bending over and ever so slowly removed her shorts. Her ass was covered with little more than cherry red string. Once the shorts were down to her ankles, Ann bent down and slapped her ass, causing the cheeks to jiggle slightly as she picked up and threw her shorts to the back of the stage. As she turned around, she noticed that a few of the patrons had already whipped out their money at her, the bills seen clearly by the stripper. 

“Aww thanks, you guys!” she sweetly said, giving them a show as she picked up the money. She playfully stroked the reaching hands, careful not to be dragged down by the horny masses. Her string thong held most of the bills, while she set down the rest nearby. “Alright studs,” she announced, jumping a little bit to make her breasts sway, “Are you ready for more?”

A roar of approval erupted from everyone in the building, Ren included, who got up and whipped out cash of his own. Seeing his cash being waved near her, Ann licked her lips, gripped the bottom of her shirt and yelled out, “Here we go!”

With exaggerated, practiced motions, Ann swayed her body to and fro, her shirt raising an inch at a time. When she reached her perky breasts, she hesitated to a comically dismayed crowd. She sighed, “Tsk tsk. You boys need more patience.”

“Please, Lady Panther!” came a cry from the back, eliciting a chuckle from everyone else.

Ann, pleased that she could control her men, gave a glance over to Ren, and saw that he was getting good and hard. Making sure that she had his full attention, she called out, “Here you go everyone! Take a good look!”

The rest of the shirt was taken off, her hair getting tangled up from the hole. She struggled a tiny bit, but no one noticed, as their breaths were taken away upon seeing the fabric of Ann’s bra. While her top was matching her bottom, there were little zippers that went over each pert breast. It was a size too small for Ann, her breasts struggled to be released from their prison. The silzer zippers were just the perfect size to be bitten, sliding them to the side and unleashing her nipples. 

Ann got the shirt taken off fully at this point, and she blushed slightly at the predicament. Once she realized that everyone would rather stare at her perfect body, she gave a sigh of relief. Knowing that her body could captivate anyone, she bent over once again, this time crawling towards the edge of the stage. Ren moved over so that he could be closest to the vixen. Making sure to bring his wallet along for the ride, he opened it up again, and pulled out a high-priced bill. 

Ann saw this, and reached out, gripping his wrist. “Oh, you look lively,” she cooed, rubbing her hand along his arm, “Wait till I’m done, and if you haven’t finished in your pants, maybe I can see you after the show~”

With that, Ann took the money from a stunned Ren and went towards the others. While many had attempted to unzip her top, she slapped away their hands so that only a tiny but was undone. “Geez everyone.” she pretended to sulk, “If you can’t get a grip, you won’t see these lovely ladies.”

Skipping away from everyone, she started to stroke the large pole in the middle of the arena. With a firm grasp, she climbed deftly up the pole, getting the crowd riled up. Letting go with her hands, she swung around the pole with her legs being the only thing preventing her from a dangerous fall. Her tits were swaying along with the movements of the pole, mesmerizing the audience and there was silence in the air apart from the jazz music being played in the background. While Ann hung on, she gripped both zippers with her fingers, and slowly undid them. Once she got to the very edge of her areolas, she stopped and as the pole spun her around, she shouted, “Let’s do this!”

The shout made the group go wild, and money was thrown haphazardly on the stage. Ann smiled widely and once the pole got her facing the crowd, she released her nipples from their confinement. The puffiness of her pink nubs clearly showed that she was just as aroused as everyone watching. Ren couldn’t help but to wet his lips as he imagined sucking all over her body. His cock was straining and begging to be released as he watched Ann flip over and swung normally, leisurely reaching the floor.

Pinching her left nipple harshly, Ann sat near the edge, spreading her legs widely, showing off the edges of her inner lips. Moaning, Ann kept up her act, and while the cash flowed all around her, she winked once again at Ren, before giving the crowd a show of their own, switching to the other nipple while rubbing just above her hole through the barely covering thong. It quickly became soaked through, and the stain it left from her juices was enough for Ren to do whatever it took to have Ann to himself, no matter the cost.

Ann, noticing that the patrons were going to run out of money if she kept everything up, told the panting crowd, “Thanks so much guys! It's almost time for me to go, but I got one thing left to give you all!”

Ann got up and let loose her thong, allowing it to fall to her ankles. Satisfied that the thong fell away from her ass, she bent over quickly, giving just a taste of her perfectly shaved vagina. Ann bent a finger and inserted it within herself, and gave it a pass, before pulling it out with a pop and put it to her mouth, sucking on it gently. Several of the crowd came in their pants just from watching this act, which made Ann get more soaked. Pulling her thong back up to where it belonged, she scolded the complaining audience, “Now guys, there’s other dancers who are just as sexy as me! Queen is next, and if you ask her real nicely, she may step on you!”

She bounced away from the group, the announcer saying that her time was over, and to cheer for the next girl. Fixing her zippers, Ann looked around and saw Ren, standing there still stunned, his rod still clearly erect. Knowing that her regulars would be hounding her for private dances, Ann hid away in the shadows, tiptoeing until she got behind Ren, kissing his neck and pushing her breasts into his back.

“Hey you,” she purred into his ear, gripping his sides to prevent him from escaping in shock. “I see that you have something real big in your pants, and I only half mean your wallet. Care for a private dance?”

Ren couldn’t say anything, but nodded erratically, not believing his luck. Ann’s full breasts felt better than he expected, even through her bra, and he was more than ready to pay for her experience in full.

Ann of course saw his agreement and turned him around, causing Ren to look deeply into her blue green eyes. “Good boy she said, her lips brushing against his, “Come this way, we can use a special room in the back and be more…private.”

Swiftly turning around, Ann grabbed Ren by his pants’ belt loop and have dragged him over to a secure door being guarded by an intimidating man, built to handle any type of threat, and the permanent scowl on his face informed Ren that if should try anything funny, he would be taken out like garbage at the end of the night. Ann wasn’t bothered by any of this however, and she waved towards the silent behemoth. “Hey. Just bringing in my new favorite customer. Don’t worry, only one of us will bite!” Ann uttered to the bald guard, with a friendly pat on Ren’s shoulder to try and reassure him. 

The man only grunted and pointed to the sign on the entrance that read “Special VIP Only. Hurt Our Girls, We Hurt You.”

Ren gulped. He was not expecting much, but just knowing that there was someone positioned to interrupt anything uncouth would make anyone pause.

Ann, used to this reaction, simply flung open the doors and pushed Ren inside. Stumbling, Ren looked around the new abode. It was decorated much more simply than he expected. Still in line with the velvet concept, the area was carpeted in the same blue color, but otherwise the small room was sparse. A sink was in a corner, a shelf near the left side held bottles of what Ren assumed was lubricant, but besides those, the only remaining was an indigo couch in the center, long enough for two people to fit snugly while laying down. Soft music was pumped through the room via an unnoticed speaker, making the whole area sound inviting despite the fact that there was really nothing there. Ren thought it was strange, he had heard of VIP areas before, but he imagined roped off areas with red carpet, celebrities, and champagne, not being alone with what he considered perfection in a woman personified.

Ann motioned for Ren to sit down, and as he went towards the edge of the couch, Ann started to fiddle around with the shelf of bottles. Ren was shocked to find that as he sat down, the couch invited him in, and his body sank into the soft warmth. Clearly, quality was decided over quantity, Ren thought, as he thought about just how much the club was against his expectations. The women that he saw working were not random strippers off the street, and with how the whole decour was chosen, Ren was elated that this is where he chose to have his first strip club experience.

That feeling grew even more as Ann had finally chosen her bottle and had walked towards Ren. Placing her hand over his shoulder, she sat across his lap, her legs dangling on the other side. Despite having just finished a show, Ann smelled intoxicated to Ren, who was still sporting a hard-on after all this time. Ann’s breasts were near his face, but before he could act, Ann whispered in his ear, “Good, we are all alone. The guard has an earpiece to hear anything that happens in here, but don’t worry. Unless I say a code word, you can do anything in here for the right price.”

Nipping at Ren’s earlobe, she stretched out on Ren, her ass colliding with his boner. Rubbing her pussy near his dick’s head was making Ren about to snap with lust. Pulling out his wallet, a hard task since Ann kept touching all over him, he managed to utter, “Just take all of it. I want everything.”

“Confident, are we?” Ann kissed Ren’s cheeks and took his wallet from him. Flipping through it without a care, she tossed it aside, the wallet landing askew. “We can talk about prices later. You look just my type, and I want to see if you can satisfy me.”

Ann shifted herself, this time facing Ren on his lap, and kissed all over his face. One hand was held near where both their genitals touched, while the other intently grabbed at Ren’s hair, forcing the man into a deep kiss. She leaned into Ren, her zipper-clad bra poking into Ren’s chest as Ann pushed her tongue into his mouth. This wasn’t a transactive kiss like one would expect from most strippers, in fact, Ann pulled into Ren with lust, and the need to make sure she was the only thing on his mind.

Ren wasn’t complaining in the slightest. His hand roamed along Ann’s smooth back, appreciating how her flawless skin felt as he roamed towards her ass. Feeling confident, Ren reached her rump and squeezed, making Ann moan in his mouth. His hands went to the cleft of her ass, reaching the thin barrier that was between them and Ren getting to feel her mound. This didn’t stop Ren from continuing to tongue-fuck his newfound lover as he gripped as much of Ann’s firm cheeks as he could. Panting, the two broke the kiss, Ann leaned back a bit and tugged at the hem of Ren’s shirt.

“Let’s see what we are working with here.” Ann teased as she pulled out Ren’s shirt from being tucked in his trousers. She was greeted with a decently built chest with little fat due to Ren’s frequent workouts.

Her hands glided upwards over Ren’s pecs until her manicured fingers reached his small pinkish nipples. Scooting downwards so that Ren’s legs opened and Ann was on the very edge of the couch, Ann put her lips on his left nipple, giving it a quick kiss and a stroke of her tongue before switching to the other, eliciting a response of approval from Ren. Ann smiled and kept her hands on Ren’s chest as she hushed, “Mmm, I like a man who keeps fit without going overboard.”

“Lord, Panther, you are so good at this.” grunted Ren, who’s hands had left Ann’s ass, but were now hovering over the zippers that concealed the best present of his life.

“Usually I don’t let customers know this, but call me Ann.” came the response from the blonde, “There’s just something with you that I feel connected with.”

“I agree. We just mesh well together”

“Well, of course you would. You probably think agreeing will let you get me faster!”

Caught red handed, Ren sulked for a split second, changing his tune entirely when Ann kissed him again and reached for his wrists. “You’re silly,” she murmured to Ren, “If you want to touch go ahead.”

And took Ren’s hands and held them to her chest, just below her large breasts. Holding his breath, Ren moved bit by bit around Ann’s body until he reached the silver gatekeepers that were holding him back. A nod of approval from a smirking Ann was all the courage Ren needed to grip the duo of fasteners and push them together, causing Ann’s swollen areola to be revealed to his fevered gaze. 

Up close, Ren could see how vibrant in color her areolas were. Matching in color with her white frame, the puffiness extruded from the open part of Ann’s bra, her nipples erect and just begging to be sucked on.

“Like what you see?” purred Ann as Ren tapped the edges of his fingers along her breasts. “Kiss them. They won’t attack.”

If Ren heard Ann’s suggestions, he didn’t show it, as he was too busy fondling both of her nipples. Ren alternated between pulling each one slightly and pinching Ann’s lovely nubs. Doing his best to not leave permanent marks, Ren expertly felt up as much as he could, making sure to keep his focus on Ann’s teats. Ann was amazed at how much Ren paid attention to her chest. Sure, she did know that pretty much anyone would come and rub them if they could, but Ren was doing his best to worship her tits, to lavish at their hefty glory, to venerate how they felt against his skin. 

Ann was more than a little turned on. Ren’s adoration towards her chest was making her near orgasm. Reaching from behind, she unhooked the rest of her bra, it folding over Ren’s face as she removed that barrier. Stopping for the briefest time possible, Ren stopped sucking and tossed the bra aside, not caring where it landed. He went back to suckling right after, this time his hands could feel the full weight of Ann’s bare titties. Ren kissed all around her mammaries, paying close attention so that both got the attention they deserved.

Ann leaned forward and gripped Ren’s head harshly. The force of Ren’s love to her breasts was proving to be too much. Well that, and Ren’s other hand maneuvering its way towards Ann’s front, rubbing her moisture through the little fabric. A couple of minutes of Ren’s skilled hand rubbing her clitoris had Ann screaming in Ren’s ear, as he forced her into an intense orgasm.

“Oh FUCK” Ann wailed, as her nails dug into Ren’s unkempt hair. She shook as her body rode through the waves, her body wanting more than just Ren’s fingers.  
“God, you're great at this,” Ann moaned as she finally let go of Ren’s hair. “Thanks, but we need to get further along. You aren’t paying for this room forever.”

“Hell,” Ren remarked, “For you, I’d pay for the fucking world.”

“That’s great, but let’s see if you can handle all of me.”

“That’s the plan Ann. If you can fit me in your schedule.”

With that remark, Ann swung her legs so that she could crawl off of Ren, his sweat gleaming from his chest. Standing up, he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Bending over to let Ren see her full ass in its entirety, Ann looped her long fingers on the string fabric of her cherry thong and let her hands slip them over. Her pussy was finally shown to Ren closely, its puffy pink lips looked welcoming to Ren, and he kneeled over to take a whiff of Ann’s cunt.

“Someone sure is excited,” Ann moaned as she felt Ren’s nose take a full sniff on her privates. 

“You have no idea. I want to just go to town and eat you all night.”

“Sounds like a plan, but for now, I need you inside me.”

“Actually yeah, let’s do it.”

Ann turned around, confident that her nude form was perfect for Ren. As his gaze rolled all over her body, she leaned in and kissed his lips, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Starting with his chin, she reached his chest and went down to his bellybutton. As she prepared to go further, she got on her knees and was eye level with Ren’s underwear, his rod showing prominently, casting a shadow when Ren looked down at the blonde.\

“What a view,” Ren said unconsciously. “Could look at this forever.”

“You just say that to get in my pants.”

Ren was about to stammer an apology, but noticed that Ann was teasing him. It didn’t hurt that she gripped the front of his underwear. 

“Here comes daddy,” Ann growled as she yanked the underwear down. 

Ren’s cock, long, stiff, and longing for action, sprung out and slapped Ann in the chin, making a popping sound as it struck the seductress. Ann sensed that Ren was packing, but only in her dreams did she think that his penis could be thicker than she ever had before. Ann moaned at the sight as she felt her desires force themselves to the forefront of her mind.

“I’m going to fuck the hell out of that.” was the only thing Ann could muster before she gave Ren’s cock a quick kiss.

“You better. I’m struggling not to bend you over and finish you over and over again.”

“That’s sweet, but let me do the work. I’ll show you how a pro does it!”

Flicking Ren’s rod lightly, she got up and straddled Ren, her legs wrapping around his strong body. Her breasts rubbed on Ren’s chest, her sharp nipples poking into Ren, her desire apparent. Her smooth legs were held By Ren as Ann got into position. Hovering her hole just over Ren’s cock, Ann looked into his eyes, and licked his nose. Ren jerked up a tiny bit in surprise, and it was just what Ann wanted, because as he did so, Ann sat down, her pussy opening up to accept Ren’s shaft.

“Ohhh” they both moaned in unison as Ann continued her descent downward. 

Ren’s cock was massive, and Ann struggled to fit it all in her snatch. Her warmth surrounded Ren’s cock as she finally got all the way to his lap. Ann had never felt so full by a single dick before, and as she started to ride Ren, her vagina gradually got used to his tree trunk.

Not one to simply lay back and enjoy this vision of beauty do all the work. Ren made sure to thrust into Ann in tandem. Ann was near breathless, her breasts bouncing as Ren kept pumping into her tight cunt. Being rammed by Ren felt electrifying, and though she was on top, she felt her control waning. Ren was taking over, holding Ann’s body close as he continued his assault. 

As they continued their lovemaking, Ren couldn’t help but to focus on Ann’s heaving chest. As they swung due to their fucking, he felt hypnotized, more than it was during the dance earlier that night. As he kept her upright with one arm, the other pinched at Ann’s nipples, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. 

“Dear god, fuck me! Fuck, I’m so close!” went a screaming Ann, her nail scratching Ren’s back, leaving long marks along his skin.

“You like this, don’t you? I’m going to finish you!”

Ren sped up as fast as he could, releasing his firm grip on Ann’s breasts and grabbing the warmth of her ass to help pick up his pace. Ann bit down on Ren’s shoulder to prevent her from crying out. She left red teeth marks, enough to bruise, but Ren was too busy pumping into Ann to notice at the time. Feeling Ann tighten up, he pushed a final time, leaving Ann a mess as she started to climax. His dick was too much for Ann, and as she started to cum, her fluids started to spray, leaving Ren’s junk covered in her juices.

She stopped her crunching on Ren’s shoulder to scream out a series of obscenities as she came over again. Ren kept Ann on top as she climaxed, still fucking her throughout her ordeal. Eventually, Ann stopped shaking, and looked up in Ren’s face. He was still hard within her, having not cum, which made Ann confused. No one had lasted in her tight pussy nearly that long without giving her some creamy greatness.

“How the hell have you not come yet?” she inquired, climbing off of her lover.

“To be honest, I’m so close. I just need a little more.”

“I think I have an idea. Because after that, you deserve to finish.”

Looking over, she found the discarded bottle of lube and picked it up. Opening its stopper, she spread the liquid over her breasts. Rubbing her own nipples, she again got on her hands and knees to crawl back towards Ren.

“This Panther needs her milk.” Ann said seductively as she got to Ren’s lap. Sitting up, she grabbed her full set of tits and pressed them over Ren’s fat cock. Ann may have been well endowed, but Ren’s cock was large enough to poke through her cleavage. Ann stuck her tongue out and lapped at the head of Ren’s cock as she stroked him with her milky breasts.

Ren moaned, as Ann’s tits enveloped him, the lube making sure that his cock would slide through her breasts, and their heat was causing him to get ready to spew.

“Oh shit,” Ren gasped out, grabbing Ann’s head between her twin tails, “I’m so close baby!”

“Give it, Give it to me now!”

Ren kept his grip on Ann, and when he started to shout that he was cumming, Ann got to work and wrapped her ruby lips around Ren’s shaft. Taking an inch in, she felt Ren’s semen flow upwards to her awaiting mouth. The first shot filled Ann’s mouth with his creamy seed. The second had Ann unable to swallow enough, and some traces came out of the edges of her mouth.

Ann continued to do her best, and right before Ren shot his final load, he yanked Ann back, his cock coming out in the open, and finishing its final splurge along Ann’s forehead. It left a trail that went towards her nose, fortunately not enough to cover her face, but easily enough to know that Ren had marked her.

Swallowing and wiping her mouth with her wrist, Ann stammered, “Shit, that was too much, Do you even masturbate?”

“Sorry,” came the reply, “Its usually like that, and I didn’t think you would mind.”  
“Most girls probably would, but luckily, you met someone that loves cum on her face.”

Ann got up and sat next to Ren. His cock was shrinking after everything that happened. Ren was satisfied, and he locked eyes with Ann, before leaning over and kissing her softly.

“What was that for?” Ann asked as the kiss finished, her eyes fluttering.

“Just for being the best stripper ever. Worth every cent.”

“Hey! You don’t even know how much I charge.”

“Whatever’s in that wallet is yours, babe.”

Ann nipped at his nose, and got up, making sure that her face was cleaned of any of Ren’s remains. She looked around and put back on her bra and thong, getting a quiet noise of dismay from Ren. She laughed at how cute it was, and then found his wallet. Opening it up with exaggeration, she fliped through it and grabbed a single small bill.

“This should be enough for my pay. That dick was enough for me.” Ann said, tossing the naked Ren everything else that the wallet contained.

“Are you sure?” Ren inquired, “You deserve more. Way more.”

“Oh don’t worry. With how compatible we are, I have a feeling that I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.”

Joker nodded in agreement and started putting on his own clothes. Once the duo finished, they walked side by side the few steps that were needed until they reached the exit. Ann swung the door open and greeted the bodyguard who acted like he didn't hear the filth that happened in the other room. Looking at the clock, Ann made a noise of disgust and turned towards Ren.

“Shit, we went on for so long that I’m next again. I never ever say this, but I want to try you out again.”

“Hell, I can wait all night.”

“How nice, but I have to do my rounds and with what you’re packing, another girl will steal you for sure.” Ann said, glancing over at the stage where a girl in goggles, boots, and nothing else was parading around.

“Well when do you work again? I can try to swing by near the end of your shift.”

“Hmm, well I generally work Wednesdays. Come around 3am next week, and I’ll give you an even better time.”

As a sign of agreement, Ann slapped Ren’s ass and pranced away, teasing the others in the strip club. As Ann worked her magic, Ren watched her take more cash and tease others. Sighing, Ren walked away casually, wondering how many hours he would have to wait until the next rendezvous with the sweet red pussycat.

When Ren reached the exit, he paused before opening the door. Absentmindedly looking over at a photo of the Velvet Room’s owner, a short man with an abnormally large nose, he pondered at what happened. He felt a stir in his pants as he realized that since he had already fucked the best catch in the club, he may as well try for another. No one would believe that Ren had gotten with Ann in the outside world anyways, and their relationship wasn’t anything serious.

Steeling his guts, Ren resolved that he would work as hard as possible in order to earn enough money to have a chance with everyone inside the Velvet Room. It may have been a simple strip club on the surface, but considering that no one batted an eye when he and Ann went in the backroom, Ren figured that it was an unspoken agreement with those that worked there. He had already promised Ann to see her again on Wednesday, but he was also off the Monday before. 

Maybe, he thought, he should see just how many other beautiful women worked at this establishment, and if they could make love half as good as Ann could.


	2. Lust It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren had his way with Ann, but there is a new dancer in Kasumi. After days of not being allowed to finish due to a promise from Ann, Ren needed her more than Kasumi could ever know.
> 
> Anonymous commission

A few nights had passed since Ren had discovered the Velvet Room, and if it was not for the lack of funds, he would have never left the smooth abode. Ren had to force himself to not be an everyday regular, though his yearnings for the club took over his waking thoughts. He had been back once or twice to spend quality time with Ann, but she had started to take just a little more money every time they copulated. Not enough to drain Ren, but enough that he realized that he was probably taking away the chance for Ann to strut around and give lap dances to other paying customers.

The last time was the final straw, as once Ren emptied his seed into a satisfied Ann, she started to complain that the amount would ruin others’ expectations of her, and that they wouldn’t be able to grab as such to satisfy their desires. Neither one wanted their illicit affair to end, but both agreed that a relationship between the two would probably not work out in the end. That’s when Ann made the decision that Ren had been pondering over for him.

“Hey, there are other dancers here, you know. In fact, we have a new one that I have been training, and I think once she sees how much you’re packing, she will want to join in.”

Ren, tentative, nonetheless responded, “Are you sure you are okay with me going after others in here? Wouldn’t that break some sort of unspoken rule?”

“Nah, so long as you pay properly, no one here would care. It's not like you are the only VIP or anything.”

“Sure, I guess. If she’s as hot as everyone else in here, it’s going to be hard not to go after her at first sight.”

“I know what you mean, she’s not as busty as I am, but she’s skinny as hell and this redhead’s so flexible, you could probably get her to lick her own feet.”

Ren’s cock stirred as he imagined taking control of this potential mate. Ann laughed as she gripped his cock, stroking it a little. A groan escaped Ren as she stopped and got off of him to get dressed. 

“Calm down big boy,” she uttered, deliberately flaunting her body as she got dressed. “Her first solo show is next Thursday. I want you to build up as much spunk as you can, so no coming back here until she’s on stage. I’m going to make sure you are her first VIP, so treat her well.”

“That’s fine.” Ren agreed, wondering how he would manage to last almost two weeks without ejaculating, “Aren’t you off on Thursdays though? How will she know it's me?”

Ann produced her phone, a wonder that it could even hide in the piddling amount she wore, “Gotcha!”

Ann flashed a nude Ren before he could react. She turned around before Joker could react and sent it off to the presumably new stripper. 

“There we go!” Ann exclaimed triumphantly, “She should get a decent look at your face with that. Not to mention your other bits.”

Sighing, Ren went along with Ann’s plans and started to get dressed himself. Once both lovers had done so, they left together, nodding at the security guard. Just before Ann went off to dance the night away, she nipped Ren in the ear and said “Be sure she loves it so much she never quits, and maybe we can both tag team you later.”

Ann bounced off, leaving Ren hard and now unable to do anything. He left the Velvet Room to go to bed, praying that the work week was busy enough that he wouldn’t have the time to beat off until he met the new girl. Ren was pretty sure that it would be worth it however, if Ann was doing the promotion, so he just had to grin and bear it. 

\------------------------------------------

Getting to that promised Thursday was a struggle for Ren. While he wasn’t a traditional ladies man, he could reasonably get someone for a quick round if he tried his best. He did make a promise, however, and Ren lusted after Ann enough to not make her upset with him. This had the adverse effect that he was consistently in a half-chub near the end of the wait. Days of not getting off made Ren more feral, wanting to hump anyone that gave him the time of day, yet having enough patience to slow it down.

Therefore, once Thursday’s work day was over, Ren practically ran out of the office, nearly knocking down a couple of coworkers. The record from Ren going from work to home was broken with ease, and he barely stopped to get ready. His ballsack was heavy with his seed, and as Ren washed, he had to be careful not to overstep his bounds and just rub one out as he cleaned himself thoroughly. He got dressed for the occasion, and then looked at the clock, realizing that his new show wouldn’t start for another couple of hours. 

The wait to get to the club had Ren’s mind scrambling. All he could think about was sex by this point, and though he made sure that he brought his wallet and everything necessary, his thoughts were elsewhere that night. The train ride to the Velvet Room wasn’t helping matters, as it was crowded with others heading home, and Ren had to pinch himself harshly in order to stare at tired businesswomen in desire. 

The heat was only adding to Ren’s dilemma, as everyone was wearing less, so whenever he caught a glance of a short skirt, or a white top drenched and see through from sweat, he despaired. A twenty minute ride felt like hours to Ren, his cock already starting to stiffen. Every tiny bump had someone jossle into him, and Ren had to struggle to make his desires not shown to the world. Once he reached his stop, Ren pulled away, and jogged all the way to the club, only stopping to wipe off his sweat as he walked in.

\------------------------------------------

The club was not as busy as it usually was. Maybe it was due to the fact that most of the regulars only came when their favorite stripper was on the pole, or maybe it was because they weren’t aware that the new dancer was personally trained by “Panther” herself. Either way, it was quiet in the Velvet Room, with most of the remaining customers preoccupied with a dark-haired woman with a bob cut and a camera around her neck was grinding her body against a blonde woman, whose forehead was covered by a star-filled bandana. They were both being praised and money was thrown in the air as the brunette pulled the other woman in for a surprise makeout session. The only reason Ren didn’t give up on his mission and pay for both women to join him was that the announcer started to tap on the mic.

The pair were swept up by a gaggle of lucky men, and though Ren pinned to join up with them, he controlled himself. The unseen presenter was prepared for this, and those remained settled down for the next show. He was great at his job, because once the broadcaster started, there was a hush in the room, awaiting his next words. 

“Some of you may know that we don’t often bring in new girls,” the announcer began, “But once we saw this lithe girl bend her way down, we couldn’t say no! It may be her first time, but that doesn’t mean she’s gentle! This woman can turn heads, and after Panter’s training, we are sure she will catch your attention too. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to our latest expansion, Violet!”

As her name was called, Violet calmly walked onto the stage. Her fiery red hair, tied up via an even redder bow was the first thing Ren noticed, before moving his eyes down her form. Ann wasn’t kidding about Violet being skinny, as you could almost see her ribcage from her bare stomach. It did not look bad on her, however, since her tummy had enough tone to tell that she worked out. Looking down, Ren saw that her feet and legs were covered by dark grey boots that traveled up her supple legs and ended right above her knees, held on by a tight bit of cloth. 

As Ren’s eyes followed Violet’s boots, he couldn’t help but look right where her pussy was covered. His mouth watered when he saw how her matching bikini briefs held snug against Violet’s snatch. There was a bow adorned in the front that shared the same color as her hair. Continuing up this flawless body, Ren saw her arms held against her hips as she nervously walked around the stage, merlot red gloves covering her dainty fingers. While Violet’s chest was mostly bare, it was almost impossible for anyone to not notice her generous breasts were blocked by a silvery strapless brassiere. It was more than most of the dancers wore, but it was to be expected for a first time, and when Violet started to nervously sway, the cloth shimmered in the air, drawing attention from anyone who noticed. 

Despite her nervousness, once the music started off, Violet got into the groove. It was unlike any of the dances that Ren had seen. Unlike how most of the strippers used the pole to swing their assets, Violet rarely touched it. It was more of a ballet recital, though with the obvious twinge of eroticism. It was clear to everyone that Violet had training in more traditional dances. The taps of her feet matched to the beat each time. She twirled her body around the stage with ease, the shimmer of her clothes matched with each movement. 

As she jumped in the air, her legs spread apart, showing off how tight her panties were. Violet landed gracefully, and as she did so, the crowd clapped, enjoying the unconventional performance. Violet blushed a little, waved awkwardly, and continued, this time laying her angular body on the floor. Lifting her face to the crowd, Violet slowly bent her lower half of the body upwards until her left boot touched the tip of her head. She did so again with the other foot, showing off just how much she could bend.

At this point, Ren was leaking precum through his pants. Grabbing his wallet, he practically threw himself as close as he could to Violet and emptied half of its contents. The others around started to joke at how desperate Ren was, but he was beyond caring at this point. Violet of course noticed and when she saw Ren’s face, she recognized him instantly. Knowing that when her performance was over, she would need to go along with Ren’s desires, which made her face bright red, and she nodded at him, making sure she knew what Ren was after.

It was nearing the end of her debut, and Violet hadn’t really shown off her body. Usually people would have been upset, but as she kept up dancing and bending her way around, no one could complain. Once the final thirty seconds were up, Violet had realized this, and frantically went to remove her bra strap, finally revealing her pert breasts to the world. This got a chuckle and some cheers from the audience, though as Ren saw her sizable heft adorned with pink nipples, he almost growled at the dancer. Violet twirled around, her tits swaying along the rest of her body and stopped at a dime, finishing off by grabbing her right leg and swinging it upwards, causing her panties to bunch up and show the side of her pussy lips.

The announcer informed everyone that Violet’s time was up and that there would be a brief intermission before the next girl came up. Grabbing her top, Violet put it back on and then made her way down the stage to a smattering of applause. Ren tore his way to the stage’s stairs, his need to be the first to converse with the new beauty. Violet of course, noticed this and was a bit startled, though she made sure that her apprehension did not show too much on her face. 

“Hello there,” Kasumi said to Ren, smiling upwards at him, “I think you’re the one that Panther told me about.”

Ren nodded towards her, looking down as Violet was considerably smaller than him. His cock hadn’t stopped straining the entire time, and he wanted to just drag the redhead by the ponytail and devour her whole. It was clearly seen on his face, and Violet wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.  
“Um…” went Violet, “According to her we can go into the back room and get...comfortable.”

“That’s the plan, little minx.” went Ren, reaching for Violet’s hand.

She accepted Ren’s grip, glad that his larger hand wasn’t pulling her harshly. 

“So you know how this works right?” inquired Ren, “If so, I will walk you through everything. Ask me anything you need to know”

“I guess that means you’re like, my senpai, huh?”

Those words had Ren’s mind go blank. Something about those words gave Ren the energy to lift up Violet off the ground and whisk her away to the back of the club. Violet protested a little, but feeling Ren’s strength made her stop after a second. As the duo reached the VIP room, he gingerly let me get back on the floor, and Ren nodded towards the security officer. 

Kasumi shook her head lightly, feeling herself get wet at the thought of getting herself filled. 

“It's okay,” she said to the man, who opened the door for them. As they walked in, the man uttered that if Violet needed anything, he wouldn’t hesitate to come in. This gave her a little pause, but remembering that Ann gushed over Ren’s dick steeled her resolve.

Going towards the couch, Ren sat down and patted besides him, motioning for Violet to come and sit near him. She went towards him and stopped just before reaching the goal as she noticed Ren already taking off his shirt and pants.

“Eager aren’t we senpai?” she asked, bending her head slightly.

“You have no idea.” was Ren’s response. “Come here and sit down. I won’t hurt you. I just want a taste for now.”

“ A taste?”

“Oh yes.”

Ren’s pants were now fully off of him, tossed behind the couch. All that remained on him were his briefs, stretched to the point where Violet wondered how it wasn’t ripping from the strength of his dick. She went and sat down next to the nearly naked man, who leaned over and lifted her cheek. She leaned in, and the two kissed, first tentatively, and then Ren leaned into it, shoving his tongue deep within Violet’s mouth. They had a fierce make out session, and when Ren could tell that she wouldn’t pull away, he snapped off her bra, revealing Violet’s breasts to him. 

By this point Ren had completely crawled over Violet, pushing her down so her head was resting on the armrest as Ren pawed at her tits. Breaking the kiss, Ren went down and started suckling on her nipples, pinching and pawing as he went along. Violet felt each pull and tug, moaning loudly as Ren continued to make love to her breasts.

“Fuck you are so tasty.” said Ren in between kisses and pinches.

“You’re so good,” came a whimper from Violet, “No wonder why Panther recommended you!”

“We can use her real name. I call her Ann as I plow into her. Would you be okay with that?”

“Um sure, it's Kasumi.”

“God what a beautiful name. I’m going to make you need this every time you dance, Kasumi.”

Ren was now grinding his immense dick directly over Kasumi’s panties, a wet spot overturning them, making Kasumi close to an orgasm. Ren’s cock was poking out of his underwear, and right before Kasumi could be brought to an orgasm, he stopped and sat up. Ignoring Kasumi’s cries of disappointment, he moved off of her and removed his underwear, his cock dripping with precum.

“I want to continue but I need to eat you out.” Ren stated firmly.

Hearing this, Kasumi motioned to try and remove her boots, but Ren stopped her. “Keep them on. I’ll take them off.”

Ren reached down and tugged Kasumi’s panties off of her, her legs wide in the air as Ren did his best to take them over her shoes without ripping. Finally his prize was shown, as Kasumi’s pussy was bare and offering itself to him, while Kasumi covered her face in embarrassment.

“Look at how puffy you are.” marveled Ren, licking his lips, “I’ll do you if you do me.”

Without waiting for a response. Ren bent down for a quick lick before flinging her body around. A yelping Kasumi was now splayed opposite Ren, her body resting atop his. His rigid cock was directly upon her face, its length enticing her. She looked over to see that her pussy was aligned to Ren’s mouth, and as she watched, Ren went full force and started to push his tongue to separate her folds. A shriek of pleasure erupted throughout Kasumi as Ren ate her out with abandon. He was wild with his licks, adding a finger within her cunt to help her along to bliss.

Kasumi wasn’t about to lose this cum battle, and she put Ren’s cock head against her lips. While Kasumi was new when it came to selling her body, she knew how to pleasure a man’s member. Stroking the cock lightly, Kasumi brought her mouth over the thick phallus and started to take down as much as she could. Kasumi was a natural dick sucker and she moved her tongue along the underside of his dick head, feeling Ren shudder in her mouth. She went further along, gaining more confidence as Ren kept up his assault in her pussy. It didn’t take long before Kasumi’s chin was buried in Ren’s mostly-shaven crotch hair, her throat filled fully. She bobbed back and forth in rhythm to a song in her head, her ponytail flowing slightly in time. While Kasumi gagged whenever she reached his base, she never stopped sucking, and instead went further along, trying to make Ren blow his load before she did.

And Ren sure did. Days of not masturbating left Ren unable to hold it all in, and right before he shot his load, he made sure to let Kasumi know what was about to fill her mouth. Kasumi took it in stride and buried her throat with as much cock as she could as Ren started to fire off loads of semen down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, Her cheeks bulging with Ren’s semen threatening to spill out. Down with one shot after another, and Kasumi could feel herself about to pass out before she got it all down her gullet. 

Her feeling about to pass out didn’t last, as when Ren shot his massive load, he dug back in to Kasumi’s snatch. Pinching her clitoris, Ren fingered and ate Kasumi out without recourse. Using his other hand, he pushed his index finger into Kasumi’s asshole, which was enough to have Kasumi pull off of his dick in surprise, some cum hitting her chin. It didn’t matter to her, as she clutched her legs around Ren’s head and squeezed as he made her orgasm. She screamed as she came over Ren’s mouth, her juices making Ren lap up as much as he could. Her body rocked enough that as she finished, her legs gave out and she rolled off of the couch, her strength having been depleted.

“Fuuuuck” whailed Kasumi, not caring that she had hit the floor. She reached and fingered herself on the floor, not caring that Ren was watching, or that his cock was still heavy despite having just came fountains. She shook for a little as she brought herself to another quick orgasm, this time only stopping when she saw that Ren was getting on the floor with her, spreading her legs so that he could enter.

“I need you.” Ren simply stated, kissing Kasumi on the lips. 

“Okay senpai. If you fuck like you lick, I’ll never want to leave.”

Ren lifted Kasumi’s legs over his shoulders as he entered her hot pussy. They both looked into each other’s eyes as his head passed Kasumi’s folds and moaned. Another inch went inside her as they kissed, Ren thrusting a little more each time. Time seemed to pause as Ren finally bottomed out inside Kasumi, her pussy being stretched more than ever before. Breaking the kiss, Kasumi wrapped her toned legs around Ren’s head and tugged, making Ren push a little more quickly as they made love.

“Your cock is so huge, senpai.” Kasumi made out in between strokes, “I can barely fit it all in.”

“How are you so fucking tight?” panted Ren, going a little faster.  
“Working out is good for that. Now shut up and fuck me!”

The two moved in sync with Ren’s fat dick, grinding each other, needing to feel each other’s body as much as they could. They melted together, Ren making sure that Kasumi kept being filled, and Kasumi scratched at his back. They kissed here and there, but Ren was content in staring into Kasumi's bright eyes, and she did the same. Kasumi's pink lips quivered as Ren brought his cock through her pussy, tightening up as much as it could. Ren tried his best to make sure that both were satisfied, and when Kasumi screamed in pleasure, he realized that he had a gift for bringing the Velvet Room girls to climaxes.

Kasumi couldn’t keep her legs up forever when she started to cum, and they fell as Kasumi arched her back. She gripped Ren’s shoulders as her body clenched in pleasure. Her pussy tightened up so much that Ren just shot his final load directly inside Kasumi. Their juices met and danced around as Ren kept up his frantic thrusts, before slowly leaking out as he calmed down. They met with one more kiss as Ren regretfully pulled out of his new lover’s cunt. Kasumi laid on the floor, her pussy expelling whatever could not fit inside her overfilled pussy.

Ren lay beside Kasumi, holding her hand lightly as they stayed together in orgasmic bliss. Both lovers eventually sat up in tune when they realized how much time had actually passed.

“Shit!” went Kasumi, looking around for clothes. “I got to get ready for my next shift.”

“Sorry for keeping you so long. You were just so warm I had to go for another round.”

“No no, its okay senpai. I loved it. I mean it too.” 

Kasumi put on her underwear, struggling to get them over her boots. Ren was content to just stand there and watch her cover her beautiful ass, but he knew that he had to get dressed as well. Going for his wallet, he asked Kasumi how much the last session cost.

“Oh Ann already paid, senpai.” came the reply, “She said that I needed a good dick before I have to hunt for more.”

“Really? I still have to give you a tip though.”

“Then here, give me your number and I will tell you when I work next. You can pay me next time.”

Sealing the deal with a kiss to Ren’s chin, she memorized his number and put on her top. They walked together, hand in hand to exit, and when they did so, Ren did not want to let Kasumi walk away.

She noticed this and poked his forehead, having to get on her toes, “Don’t worry, you’ll always be my favorite. You have Ann and me both already in love with your dick, so don’t feel too bad. I’ll see you next time.”

She walked away, letting go of Ren’s hand. He watched her ass walk around to greet some of the other people in the club, making herself known to the regulars. Ren stuck around just a little while longer to make sure that Kasumi was doing okay and that she could sell herself as well as any of the other girls. He left the club after a wave to Kasumi and silently pumped his fist, glad that he had two new notches under his belt from the best club anyone has ever known.

That was the best moment for Ren, the satisfaction that both women were now longing for his cock. He again wondered how much he would have to earn before he bedded the remaining dancers, but now that he was two-for-two, he had confidence that he could. His dick stirred as he planned out the next phase of his plan. Even if it didn;t work, he reasoned, at least he had Ann’s promise to take both her and Kasumi at once, and that should be good enough for any man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for updates and other stuff.
> 
> I'm almost at 100! Yay me!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for story updates and other fun ideas.


End file.
